


Lovestruck

by monlove514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, HyungHyuk-freeform, I just want them to be happy, Short One Shot, failed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514
Summary: All Dior wants is love and Dajoong tell her what is love.





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Rewind back to MonstaX-Ray 3, I fell in love with Dior so much. This is what I'm trying to do: to continue their love story.

Dior can't believe that she gets stuck in the martial art club room with someone she dislikes. She doesn't hate Dajoong, she's just annoyed because she always bump into him everywhere she goes. She knows Dajoong likes her very much, and she also knows he is not a crazy stalker because Dajoong is always in the place first before she steps in. Just like this moment when Sangah and Minji went home first, leaving Dior alone with her now-it's-done-tasks. Dajoong was there since morning with those pile of books with him and can't even see her behind all of the books.

Dior managed to be close friends with Sangah and Minji after their cat fight a year ago, and they are known as the powerful trio on the campus since then. They do everything together. Dior teaches them how to take care of their body by telling them how to choose and apply the right make up for their skin type or choosing their outfits for daily. In return, Sangah helps Dior and Minji in every class course she doesn't understand. Minji will always be there to protect Dior and Sangah when the bad guys try to approach them.

Except when it's weekend and Dior feels lonely because they are going to a date. Hangyeol with Sangah, while her twin brother Sangdong with Minji. After Dior gave up her feeling to Hangyeol, she's still single and wondering why no one hits her up until now. She has a thought about the other boys will never approach her because Dajoong is always with her. Thinking about that makes Dior annoyed and wishes Dajoong would disappeared someday.

She tries to break up the awkward silence in the room by tapping her pen on the table and turns on the music player in her phone. There is only her and Dajoong who still using the room and it feels uncomfortable. "Dajoong-ah, can I go to your place tonight?"

"What.... Why?" Dajoong flips a page of the book on his hand. He realized Dior is somewhere near him when he hears a pretty long sigh for many times. He remembers all the detail of Dior's habit, especially when she's unhappy.

Dior looks away to the window in front of her and let out a small sigh. She hates the rain, but there is something she hates more, "It's raining heavily outside, and I don't want my brother to pick me up. He gets sick easily, you know. So I told him I will stay in my friend's house."

"Which friend?" He takes a glance to the window to see how is the rain outside.

"Of course you." Yeah, he's a friend anyway. And she needs his help right now.

"Huh? I don't remember I allow you to go to my house." Dajoong's eyes now back to the book that he needs to read.

"All I remember is your house is just a block away from here." She begins to pack her things and shove it all into her handbag.

"Right. But I didn't bring the umbrella," said Dajoong. He was thinking about coming home late because he wants to finish a book after he done writing the long essays for his literature task. And now the book is forcedly closed by Dior.

"For god's sake," she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Well it's better than I'm running back to my house and makes Namshin worried sick." She loves her brother so much, because she only has him in her life, while their parents always busy working.

Dajoong drenched in rain and his body trembles a lot. He hates the rain as well. He gave up his long coat to cover Dior's body but the rain is like a waterfall that pouring to their body so hard and it doesn't help at all. He told Dior to run with him to get home quickly. Fortunately, Dior is not wearing his pretty high heels today, those flat shoes make her able to run as fast as Dajoong.

"Hey, it's really cold. Can I use your bathroom first, please?" As soon as they stepped into Dajoong's house, Dior stripped off both Dajoong's coat and her own coat, throwing her bag carelessly, and began to unbuttoned her white silk blouse unconsciously.

"What can I say? No?" Dior grins at Dajoong apologetically, while covering her chest. Dajoong's cheeks blushed because of sight of the pretty creature standing in front of him, she looks small and makes him wanna protect her. He cleared his throat and pushed the white door behind her. "Go ahead. You can use any towels there, and wear any pajamas inside the cabinet." He pointed at the medium sized cabinet beside the bathroom sink where he puts some of his clothes there after he dried it in the dryer machine. The house has everything he needs and he's grateful that his parents can afford everything for him to leave alone in this city.

Dior walks out from the bathroom after 25 minutes wearing pink pajamas and Dajoong was almost fall asleep while he's laying on the couch waiting for her. She's a bit shocked that she found pink color in the pile of clothes. Dior's heavy steps makes him awake and he runs towards the bathroom to wash his nearly dry hair. "You can eat that ramen. I already cooked it for you." Dior nodded and she is heading to the dining table right away. She feels hungry and ready to eat everything.

"Sorry, I can't cook well." Dajoong came out of the bathroom in few minutes with a black T-shirt and short pants, showing his pretty long legs. He enjoyed watching Dior being busy in the kitchen, struggles with soap and the water coming from the faucet. She makes a lot of bubbles than it needed and he found it adorable. Probably because he thinks Dior never cook for herself or even do house chores. She is a princess anyway.

"It's okay, I like it." Dior put the ramen pot and the chopsticks in the drying rack after done with her own problem. "Thank you." Dajoong never knows this soft side of Dior before. All he knows was her loud voice yelling at him or saying bad things to make him step back. But he never leaves her side.

Dior awkwardly follows Dajoong and sits next to him in the big brown couch. The couch's fabric is really soft. Dior is thinking to get one in her own house later. She feels comfortable wearing Dajoong's pajamas because it's also soft and it has unique smell of him. Kind of detergent smell, to be honest. Everything on him is all soft and different than anything she has ever known.

She takes a sip of a cup of the tea Dajoong prepared and stares at him. His now long and black hair is even softer than her hair. His sleepy eyes is ready to shut down in a minute. Her round nose is cute. She stopped staring at him after she thinks how soft is his plump lips.

Dajoong turned on the TV but they can't hear it well because the rain is still pouring down.

"Dajoong-ah?" She tries to call Dajoong with low voice, almost whispering. Dajoong hummed with his eyes locked on the TV that displayed the image of a man in navy blue suit standing inside a bus talking to a tiny woman who wears a very bright yellow dress. Probably a comedy show or a drama.

Somehow Dior really curious about his point of view about herself. "Why do you like me?"

"Hmm? I have no idea. Try to guess it?" Dajoong stares back at the cute girl next to him. He hides his shock well.

"The branded things I wear?"

"You're wearing my $15 pajamas right now and you still looks so pretty with non-branded clothes."

"How about my body?" Suddenly Dior gets up and make a pose, she put her hands on her waists like a model in the magazines she read.

"You're taller than average girls, men probably like Sangah's height more, because it's cute."

"Am I not cute?" Dior frowned and about to throw a fist at Dajoong before he catches her wrist. It makes her stumble and almost fall down. She takes her chance to sit in Dajoong's lap quickly.

Dajoong is a bit shocked but he remains calm. "I didn't mean to say that, but you will be more cute if you're chubby."

"Like this?" Dior puffs her cheeks like a puff fish and Dajoong can't stop himself to adore her more. He really wants to kiss Dior's pouty lips but he puts his palm in her cheek, and runs his thumb to caress her cheek instead.

"Everything about you is all pretty and I like you because you are you. Even when your hair is still damp and messy, and you're not wearing any make-up like this, I still like you." Dior feels hot in her cheeks, like something's burning there. She doesn't know why there are butterflies flying around inside her tummy while she dislikes the boy in front of her right now. Maybe because of the praising words that Dior loves to hear.

She grabs Dajoong's shirt and tugged into it, trying to come back to her insanity. "Then do you love me?" Dajoong tilts his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Will you do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Love me." In a second, Dior kissed the corner of Dajoong's lips.

"Oh wow." Dajoong freezes and doesn't know what to react. It feels amazing but he doesn't think it's right.

"Why don't you kiss me back if you like me?" Dior huffed in disappointment.

Dajoong smirked at her, understands what happened with the pouty girl and her denial feeling towards him. "So this is what you've done to Hangyeol before?"

"No! I kissed his cheek only," she says quickly before she can hear any words from Dajoong, "And his arm once. Because I liked him a lot."

"Dior, listen. Love is not like what you think it is. You can't manipulate love. You've tricked Hangyeol many times and I guess you're trying to trick me now."

"I liked him a lot." Dajoong can hear her voice is full of defense.

"Love is patient. Do you see how long Hangyeol and Sangah realized that they love each other?"

"They are just clueless because they are childhood friends. I was coming in the right time." And now she looks so proud of what she has done before. She was being a bad girl, but she feels like a hero. Just if she was not coming in between, probably Hangyeol and Sangah are still friends until now.

"That's also right. Just like me waiting for you, that's how love works for me." He stopped caressing her cheek and put his hands around Dior's slim waist.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at what you do now."

"Wha...?" Dior realised that she is totally crazy. It's crazy that now she kissed someone who she tries to ignore everyday, and even become really close. Calling Sangah as clueless, but in the other side she is also clueless and too slow to acknowledge her own feelings. She hides her red face in Dajoong's shoulder and she punches him in the arm.

"You're coming to me in the right time."

"I hate you."

"Just sleep, baby. I am tired because of you."

Dior is about to protest of him calling her 'baby' but she also feels tired. She had a tough day plus running in the rain drains her whole energy. Her head feels really heavy by the sudden lovey dovey situation that she has always dreamt of. Dajoong tells her to sleep in his bedroom and he falls asleep in the couch after Dior closed the door.

"Dior! I thought you won't come?" Sangah's voice is so loud that everyone in the class turning their head at her, but they can't understand what she said because Dior is nowhere.

"Where is Dior? She texted me she won't come to class because she caught cold. But I am 261% sure I can smell her perfume." Sangah can't believe her nose is betraying her. The twins are super sensitive to smells, which makes them being special among their friends. Sangah herself has big cute sharp nose that everyone adores and she's proud of it.

"Sangah, are you okay? You should take a rest. I will tell Sangdong to take you home." Minji picks her phone and search for Sangdong's number to make a call but Sangah stops her.

"No, I am sure it's her smell." She tries to search the source of Dior perfume and found out about Dajoong was just entering the class and now put his bag in the desk behind her. "Are you now using Dior perfume to get Dior's attention?"

"Sangah you're so mean!" Minji hits Sangah's arm and cover Sangah's mouth with her hand. "I don't know what is it about but Dior is not here and Sangah thinks she's here because you use the same perfume like her."

"Ah, that's the case? I think Dior sprayed her whole bottle of perfume into my wardrobes. Sangdong has ever said I need to use perfume. I don't know that I smell that bad. I'm sorry to confused you." Dajoong opened his bag lazily. He unlocked his phone and smiled at the text that Dior sent him.

She's staying in his home after taking cold medicine. Dajoong woke up too early because Dior sneezed right in his face, and he feels her body a bit warm, probably in fever. He managed to cook egg rice porridge with the help of internet. Well, nor Dajoong or Dior can cook. After eating the successful-yummy porridge, she forced Dajoong to go to the campus and promised to teach her the lesson she missed.

Sangah is smart even though she is a bit slow at few things. She asked Dajoong again, "Please explain how Dior did it? I mean, spent her expensive perfume to all of your clothes? And she is kinda avoiding you all the time?"

"She is...," he stopped talking before Minji shakes Sangah's shoulder harshly. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Look at this! I can't believe to what I see just now!" She shows her phone to Sangah, showing Dior's newest photo uploaded on her social media account. Sangah widened her eyes, trying to control her feeling and calmly facing Dajoong, "Well, you don't need to explain. I will ask Dior instead. Congratulations for you both," and smiles happily.

Minji can't stop yelling and hitting the love button, wishing the class to end as soon as possible. She has to force Dajoong to let her visit his house to interrogate Dior. The lecturer have to warn her twice until she finally closed her mouth, but her eyes keep stealing a glance at Dior's photo.

Dajoong keep smiling for the whole class session after looking at Dior's post that showed a photo of him sleeping in the couch this morning, with her pretty lips pressed in his cheek. Her photo is 100% real this time, not a tricky photo that he has ever done with Hangyeol.  



End file.
